


When You Say Nothing At All.

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to remember who had talked him into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All.

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the May/June Adopt-A-Prompt Challenge at [RH](http://www.raisinghellions.com/fiction/index.php) using August/September ’07 prompts.

* * *

He tried to remember who had talked him into this. Truth be told, it probably wasn’t any one specific person but a culmination of things that led him to where he was now. Alec put the bottle of scotch down and looked around his lounge room. He’d really made a home for himself at TC over the last six months. He didn’t think it would be possible to have done so being crammed in with a bunch of X’s but it’d become a home to everybody. Alec looked back toward his bedroom and looked at his bed. _There’s a fine line between being brave and being stupid_ , he thought, so which was he?

What was life going to be like now? How was he going to do day to day things without thinking about her all the time? When he realised he was in love with Max Guevara, he’d decided to put some distance between them. He’d still done everything a 2IC was supposed to do but he’d tried not to think about her as anything but a leader. Some things are easier said than done and now he was here.

Alec had been totally drunk the night before – getting shot in the arse will do that to you, especially when you have to drink to dull the pain while someone uses tweezers to pull it out. And Max wasn’t exactly gentle with the tweezers. If it had been anyone else but her he may have retaliated but he’d learnt that loving Max came with its fair share of pain, whether it be emotional or physical. She’d dug around just one time too many in search of the elusive bullet and he’d roughly grabbed her hand, the words spilling out in a drunken haze.

“I understand with love comes pain but why did I have to love so much?”

The surprise in her eyes was sobering and he knew, without a single doubt, that she wouldn’t let the comment slide by until she’d understood why he’d said it. And know he was standing in his lounge room wondering if he was doing the right thing. He walked numbly over to the bed, the pain in his shoulder still stinging from the lodged bullet as he nimbly picked up the duffle bag and threw it over the other. Glancing one last time at the home he’d made for himself, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Max gingerly picked up the note written in a familiar hand. As she read the words, she felt as though ice was running through her veins and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. It wasn’t fair that he’d left. He should have known that she’d need time to digest what he’d told her but she’d been too confused about her own feelings and remained silent, even as he left Command that night. _I should have listened with both ears instead of one_ , she thought. Maybe then he wouldn’t be gone.


End file.
